Not Gonna Miss One thing
by Just-Lynn-10310
Summary: fluffy short one-shot. inspired by Aerosmith's 'I Don't Wanna Miss a Thing.' EdRoy- don't read if you don't like. Roy spends a little time watching Ed sleep. Rated T just to be safe.


This is a short, cute little one-shot I decided to write while listening to I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing by Aerosmith. So it's not a song-fic but a song inspired fic. Right? I think so…

This fic IS EdRoy, if you don't like, don't read; I think they are adorable together.

As always I don't own FMA or the characters; they just do my bidding.

----XXXX----

Roy awoke slowly, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. It was too early for the pink and orange lights of dawn to come peeking through the blinds of the window in the room Roy and his lover shared.

Rolling over, the dark haired alchemist and glanced at the clock on the wall. With the light coming through the doorway emitted from the brightly glowing fire place in the next room, Roy read the time. 5:00 a.m. Roy smiled, still slightly groggy, realizing he'd only been asleep for a little over 5 hours; he had fallen asleep after some intense physical activities a little before midnight.*

Rolling back over, mostly awake now, he let his eyes focus on his blonde haired lover. Ed's silken hair, release from the imprisonment of its braid, lay sprawled out on the off-white pillow case. His lips were in a pout, slightly open. making him look slightly like a child. His golden irises were hidden by the soft eye lids, outlined with a rather dark fringe of eye lashes. He was breathing slowly and evenly, signaling that he was peaceful with no nightmare plaguing his dreams tonight.

Roy smirked a bit, his eyes softening as he continued to gaze at the love of his life. It was weird when Edward had just walked up to him and kissed him but after the kiss he just stood there. Ed explained about his mild crush on him for the last year, blushing and fidgeting all the while, Roy just smiled. It has made Ed so angry. Then Roy explained, "Ed, I've been waiting for a while now for you…"

Remembering the bittersweet moment that it had been, the urge to touch Ed's face grew. Roy reached out a soft hand, softened by no physical labor and the constant rubbing of cloth; he ran the back of his fingers from Ed's temple to his jaw. Ed's face twitched slightly and sighed contently, snuggling his head deeper into his pillow.

Roy had to admit, the kid was beautiful. Months before Ed had kissed him; he had noticed the acceleration of his own heart at the very sight of the young man. At first, he didn't think anything of it then he realized as he had the sudden urge to touch Ed's face or run his fingers through his golden hair. Roy had never seen himself setting down with anyone, especially Edward Elric of all people. After a few weeks of these urges, and even if it _did_ seem impossible; he finally just decided to accept it. He was in love with the Fullmetal Alchemist.

Roy leaned in closer to the young alchemist and listened to him breathe, slowly inhaling and exhaling. He just lay there for an immeasurable amount of time before tilting his head up and gently kissing both of Edward's eye lids. Ed's face scrunched up for just a second before going back into a relaxed expression. Roy grinned in the now brightening room. He treasured moments like this when he could just watch Ed sleep. He was so peaceful and surreal. There were no traces of sadness or anger or any emotions really; save for calm.

Ed moaned softly and turned on his back, bring his flesh hand up to rest by his face, palm up. Roy felt his smile widen at the sight of the shine of the golden wedding band on Ed's third finger reflecting the rays of the early morning sun.

They had been dating for a year the day Roy proposed. He knew that Ed wouldn't want to do this in public; so he called him to his office. It was time for Roy's lunch break when Ed walked in with two take-out containers. They had both smiled at each other when they had seen the other walk in.

Roy had walked over to the blonde headed teen and took the containers from him, setting them on his desk before capturing the teen in a passionate kiss.

After letting the teen ago he replied, "Well, happy one year dating anniversary to you too, Roy." Upon hearing this Roy smirked and said, "Dating anniversary, huh? How about next year we have a _wedding_ anniversary instead?"

"Are you…?" Edward started but Roy cut him off getting down on one knee. "Ed, since you've seen in my life, as my lover that is, it's been better than any other part in my entire life. Edward, I want to keep you in my life forever so every day for the rest of my years I can wake up to your face and know that this day is going to be wonderful because you'll be in it. I can't imagine my future without you, so, Edward Elric, will you marry me?" he pulled out a abnormally large jewelry box and opened it revealing two rings; one with shattered onyx embedded in it, the other with topaz.

"There are two rings." Edward said, looking confused.

"Yes, one for me, so you don't feel like the girl in our relationship. The one embedded with onyx is yours; the one with topaz is mine."

"The color of our eyes…" Ed said, looking amazed.

"Ed, please say you will marry me…" Roy almost pleased having not received an answer yet. Ed quickly realized this and replied, "Yes, of course I will, how could I say no to such a beautiful face?"

Roy pulled Ed into another deep kiss, picking him up off the ground, spinning him, laughing into the kiss.

Roy laughed silently, remembering. After watching Ed for only a few more moments he pulled his lover close to his chest, hearing Ed mumble something incoherent before snuggling into Roy's warm embrace. Roy love being able to feel the younger's heart beating so close to his own; their hearts only beating for each other.

Not yet closing his eyes, Roy savored this moment, not wanting to fall asleep just yet; wanting to stay in this moment forever. Roy knew otherwise though; he didn't want to miss one smile or one kiss from Ed. He didn't want to miss one thing, not with his Fullmetal.

----XXXX----

Awwww. Aren't they cute?? Anyway, it's now 12:20 am and I've been awake for like 22 hours so, I'm going to upload this and fix it later.

Thanks for reading. Reviews are much appreciated.

Lynn


End file.
